Never Enough
by TcEm
Summary: Belle French tries to get her life together after a divorce with her cheating husband Mr. Gold.


Never Enough

It hurt more than she'd ever let anyone know. It was something she would keep deep inside for the rest of her life.

Belle French. Not Gold, not anymore.

When she found out he was cheating on her, she didn't hesitate. Love has always been a one way street for Belle. The second she knew for sure was the moment she took the suitcase from underneath her bed and left a note on the drawer. The divorce papers were sent the next morning.

No one was going choose her fate but her.

She didn't care about the fancy car, the large house, or the fear of being alone for the first time in five years.

He made his choice and he was going to regret it. Forever.

Ruby was only the beginning. If she didn't leave now, she never would. She always figured do the brave thing and bravery would follow.

And follow it did.

It took half her savings and a hard proposition to Madame Mayor, but now she was far away from Rum Gold, the only man she'd ever loved….but this was the real world, sometimes love didn't cut it. For her love wasn't enough.

It had been two months since she moved out, and the sting of rejection was still there. The anger radiating from her when she realized he had the gall to now openly parade Ruby around like some sort of prize. He had a model now, not the messy librarian.

She thought he loved her looks but towards the end he'd make comments that left her yearning to look like those girls on his private magazines.

It started with " are you really going to wear those clothes or aren't you going to do anything to your hair" and quickly escalated to " You've got to watch what you eat dearie you're starting to look a little on the heavy side, my wife can't look like that. "

She stopped eating for a week once after he told her he could barely get it up in her presence.

She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to love her.

So yes, it did hurt. So much so it felt like death.

But that was then, and now she was free.

Graham helped her with her apartment. A fresh coat of paint, some shelves and good old man power and her small home was finished.

Graham gave her a guitar as a homecoming gift and he came over every day to teach her to play. He told her the best way to get over a broken heart was to make something beautiful.

If he wasn't at Regina's beck and call, she would even say they could have had something special.

She went out a couple of times, on actual proper dates.

First with Dr. Whale who despite being a total womanizer was actually really funny and charming. He kissed her and told her that it would never work, because knowing her, he would fall for her and would willingly give up his ways. They both laughed and she told him if he ever changed his mind that she would probably still be around.

" I sincerely hope so. But I doubt it good things don't last."

She then dated Archie Hopper.

They had a great date and walked around the park, her hand laced through his.

That was probably the best date of the bunch, later followed by August, Gus, and Billy.

It would have been perfect if they hadn't run into Ruby and Gold.

He looked at her with eyes wide in surprise taking note of her hand and glaring at the other man. She averted her gaze but caught Ruby's clear look of surprise and clenched jaw at Archie's greeting of good afternoon.

Later on the phone she told him they were better of as friends. When he asked why she told him it had everything to do with the fact that Gold would make his life a living hell, but the truth was that she knew that Archie looked at Ruby much the way that she had once upon a time at her rivals lover.

She decided that dating was not the right choice and instead threw herself into renovating the Library which had opened the first floor to the public.

Two days later a yellow beetle crashed into Storybrooke and for the first time in five years Belle heard the chime of the clock above her flat.

Emma Swan was an interesting character that was certain. Henry had taken after her obviously. The little boy was frequently in the library with her and as a week passed Emma integrated herself into her sons life and she too became a sort of fixture at the library as well.

It was almost ten by the time she was closing up Emma having just picked up Henry after another altercation with the mayor. Belle took her guitar from its stand and made her way outside to sit and get some air and play to the wind.

"When did you learn?"

She staggered on her way to the bench next to the library and looked into the eyes of her ex husband.

"Mr. Gold, you startled me….how can I help you."

His hair was messy and his eyes looked bloodshot and pained as she said his name.

"Love, you should wear a jacket, this is Maine after all."

She scrunched up her nose in irritation and strummed quietly thinking over ways to tell him to politely leave.

"Sweetheart…come home."

Belle froze and her guitar emitted a choked sound.

"What!" She let out a squawk more than anything.

"Please, please my love, my heart ….please come home." He got down on his knees and took her hand in his kissing it over and over in reverence.

"Belle please my darling Belle, I need you, I was wrong….you're beautiful, you're perfect…my angel, my life." He put it to his cheek and tears fell to her porcelain skin.

"Stop…"

He looked up at her and her heart sank.

This was a lie.

"You're drunk. You need to go." She took her guitar and turned to go leaving him on the ground. But he grasped the end of the instrument.

"Please belle, I'm sorry Belle don't leave me. Please not again. Love.."

"LOVE! That is one thing you never had for me. "

She let go and splinters of wood crackled and rained down on the ground.

The library doors closed leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone with an empty heart and years of regret.


End file.
